


Doctor Who: The happiness of a father

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Family, Joyful, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: In another timeline, Adric is fortunate enough to have a family. And what could make him happier than the sight of his wife and children.





	Doctor Who: The happiness of a father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4thDoctorSpaceBohemian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thDoctorSpaceBohemian/gifts).

> For 4thDoctorSpaceBohemian, who asked me about a little Drabble from Varsh.
> 
> I hope I have met well and the other reader, of course, also enjoy the little Drabble.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who is © by BBC. 

Doctor Who: The happiness of a father

Asun stood smiling with a smile, holding a small bundle in his hands. The boy, who was only a few days old, slept peacefully and did not seem to wake up. Asun gently drove the little boy over the head and pressed a kiss on his forehead, when suddenly someone pulled on her clothes and her daughter Neegat looked up at her.

„Is that my brother?“, The girl wanted to know.  
„Yes, his name is Varsh.“  
„Oh, a nice name.“

„That's right“, came Adric's voice from the door, „just as beautiful as yours.“

The girl smiled and Adric could not say how glad he was to have such a wonderful family. Who knows what adventures they would expect in the future?

Maybe there was even the opportunity to meet the Doctor.

The end.


End file.
